


Blind Date

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blind Date, Dinner, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: PJ and Louise know Dan and Phil have feelings for each other that they refuse to admit to one another so the two set them uo on a blind date. imagine their surprise.





	Blind Date

“This is getting ridiculous.” Louise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the restaurant table. Across from her PJ shook his head and groaned. Louise couldn’t help the smile and light laugh that escaped her though. They’d just finished having lunch with Dan and Phil. It had always been obvious to everyone that the two were inseparable, connected at the hip, and head over heels for one another. That is, everyone knew it except for the two boys themselves.

Both Dan and Phil had come to PJ and Louise separately to confess their attraction for their flat mate. And both had seemed utterly at loss at what to do about the feelings they possessed for their friend. It seemed obvious to Dan and Phil’s friends what they should do. TELL EACH OTHER! But Phil had explained to PJ that he didn’t think Dan would feel the same way about him and he didn’t want to ruin what they did have. Dan had told Louise that him and Phil as a partnership in YouTube had too much to lose. He thought that maybe their fans enjoyed fantasizing about the _idea_ of them together but that if they actually were together, they’d get bored and uninterested.

Either way, both of their reasons were ridiculous. This had been going on for a couple of years. Now though, the chemistry between them had reached a supreme high. They couldn’t hide it if they tried. A few times Louise had almost called them out on it right then and there. But her and PJ had agreed to stay out of it. It wasn’t any of their business. Even if it was insane to watch.

Like tonight at dinner. The four of them had gotten together because Dan and Phil had recently returned from a trip and they wanted to hear all about it. On the way back from the trip Phil had spent a few days with his parents in Florida while Dan returned home. Alone. The boy couldn’t keep his freaking eyes of his flat mate.

Louise knew Dan well by now. She knew that he didn’t handle being alone all that well. Even if he was in his room for hours on end, he needed to know that someone else was in the house. And that someone was always Phil.

The dinner that night had been the first time they’d really seen each other in four days and it was ridiculously obvious how badly Dan just wanted to go back to the house and catch up with Phil. Probably play video games and watch anime till four A.M. PJ and Louise had exchanged glances, rolling their eyes and grinning at the situation.

Phil had managed to keep himself together a bit more. Phil had come to terms with his feelings for Dan long after Dan himself had. He was also a few years older and his practiced self-control was much more evident.

“That’s it.” PJ slapped the table and stood abruptly. “We’re doing something about this.”

“Peej…we’ve talked about this. It’s not our place.” Louise sighed, knowing how frustrated PJ was.

“I don’t care! It’s time.”

“And what do plan on doing?” Retorted Louise.

“It’s not just me. You’re helping.”

 

Louise called Dan the next afternoon. “Hey lazy, what are you up to?”

“Uh…” Dan started.

“And don’t tell me it’s something important because I know better.”

Dan snorted on the other end. “Fine then. I’m unpacking.”

“Still don’t believe it.” Dan would never unpack his bag the very next day. It was going to sit there for the next three weeks.

“ _Okay_. I’m laying on my bed _thinking_ of unpacking.”

“You’re still in bed?!” Louise exclaimed.

“Hey! Did you call to judge the way I live my life or was there something important?”

“I set you up on a date.” Louise said simply. It was silent on the other end of the line for a while. She smiled to herself, knowing the panic that must be going through Dan’s mind right now.

“You what?” He said monotone.

“A date. There’s someone I know that’s…interested in you.”

“You’re lying.” Dan stated blankly.

“No! I’m serious! They’ve liked you for a while but seeing as you are Dan Howell, they’ve been a little uncertain.”

“So it’s a friend of yours that’s a fan? No thanks. Absolutely not.” Dan said.

“No! Mr. Cocky. They could care less about your job title and bank account. It’s more _you_ that’s stopped them from asking. And we’re not arguing about this. You’re going.”

“Louise…” Dan whined, his voice taking on a more uneasy tone. “You know how I feel about…all that.”

“All what?” Louise said, feigning ignorance.

“Don’t make me say it, come on.” Dan griped.

“I just don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Louise kept up the act.

“Phil! Louise! You know how I feel about Phil. I’m not interested in this date. I’m sorry.” Dan sighed through the phone.

“Interesting. Usually if you’re interested in someone you tell them how you feel. I mean, eventually. Certainly if the feelings continue after nearly six years.”

“Shut up. You know why.”

“Look, Dan. Maybe after going on this date things will make more sense. Maybe you’re feelings for Phil will clear up, or maybe it will give you the guts to say something to him.”

It was quiet for a long time again but Louise let Dan think. She knew not to try and push him. That never ended well when it came to Dan. She remained patient.

“Fine.”

Louise almost screamed with joy. “Thank you! Thank you! Tonight, at seven, at the place by my house. Dress nicely! I’ll pick you up.”

“Wait, tonight? Loui-!!!”

Louse hung up before he could object and quickly texted PJ. _The fish is hooked._

 

Now it was PJ’s turn to call Phil.

“Hey Phil, how’s it going?”

“Hey Peej! Not bad. Sorry Dan and I didn’t stay longer last night. I think he was a little tired and anxious to get back.”

PJ almost burst out laughing right there. Phil was so oblivious. He loved his friend but sometimes PJ just wanted to shake him.  “Yeah, no, I understand. Louise did to. What are you up to tonight?”

“Nothing much. We were going to play Mario Kart but Dan forgot he had plans tonight so I was just going to order a pizza and watch a scary movie.”

“Perfect. Would you mind going on a date with me tonight?”

“Uh…Peej…I mean, we’re friends but I never-”

“No!” PJ pulled at his hair. “I meant, _I’m_ going on a date and I kind of want somebody else with me you know? Be my wing man maybe?”

“Oh, uh, wow, thanks for thinking of me. Sure, I can do that.”

“Great! Thank you! You’re the best. Just wear something nice and I’ll pick you up at six, okay?”

 

“Oh my god I can’t believe it actually worked. We actually got those two to agree to leave the house.” Louise giggled uncontrollably on the phone with her partner in crime.

“To be honest, if you can get one of them out of the house it’s not too difficult to convince the other.” PJ reasoned.

“True.”

“Everything is set up?” PJ asked.

“Yup.”

“Okay then, see you at the restaurant.”

 

“Phil? I’m leaving!” Dan yelled back into the apartment at his flat mate.

“Okay! See you later!” Phil called back.

Dan grumbled to himself as he strode down the hall toward where Louise was waiting outside. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be coerced into leaving his precious cage. On a date nonetheless. What was he doing? If Phil ever found out he’d gone on a _date,_ Dan would have even less of a chance at telling him how he felt. Not that he’d ever have the guts anyway.

The feelings he’d had for his flat mate had started six years ago. Maybe even before that, but that’s when he’d come to realize them himself. And every year since his affection for the man had only deepened. And he wasn’t naïve enough to convince himself that it was the affection you have toward just a friend. No, Dan wanted more. But, alas, he’d probably be buried with that secret on his tongue. He wasn’t one for taking chances. And telling Phil how he really felt was that and more. There were so many bad things that could come of confessing to something as serious as that, both in his personal life as well as his YouTube career.

“Dan!”

Dan jumped at the sound of Louise’s high pitched voice. She was far too excited for this.

“Mmm.” He groaned as she hugged him tightly.

“You look lovely! That suit is perfect!” She held him at arm’s length away and admired him. “Let’s go. I’m so excited.”

 

Phil left the house shortly after hid flat mate. He figured he’d be home before Dan so he hadn’t told him that he was going out this evening too. Though he knew Dan would worry if he came home and Phil wasn’t there.

When they’d first moved into together Phil had been surprised at Dan’s neediness. He wasn’t controlling or possessive. He just got worried easily when Phil wasn’t there. Though to be fair, Phil had gotten himself lost multiple times and needed to have his friend come find him. Dan had never minded. Now though, Phil had adjusted to Dan’s needs. He was far less social than Phil was and Phil had become accustomed to even that. In fact, his favorite days were the ones where they didn’t leave the house for anything. When he’d wake up, make breakfast and coffee and they’d sit down and watch an entire anime season or movie trilogy. Sometimes he’d even convinced his friend to watch a scary movie and that was the best because Dan became extra vulnerable and needy; asking Phil to turn off the lights before they went to bed or grabbing his arm and squeezing it when the anticipation became too much.

Phil was okay with the way their relationship was, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wish there was something more between them. Phil had always loved the idea of doting over someone, making them feel special and safe. When Dan had come into his life much of that had been satisfied. But his flat mate seemed completely uninterested in any romantic life at all, with anyone. So, in fear of losing everything, Phil had shoved his feelings down and moved on, choosing to admire his friend from afar.

 

PJ picked him up a few minutes later. Phil furrowed his brows when he saw his friend. “Oh,” he exclaimed. “I guess I over dressed.”

“Nah, nah. It’s perfect trust me.”

“Then why are you in-”

“It’s fine. Come on, lets hurry.” PJ grabbed his arm and tugged him toward a taxi.

 

Dan sat at a four person table alone. He leaned against the back of the chair and huffed as he looked around the restaurant. He was grateful for the few sets of people scattered around the place. This was an awkward enough situation let alone had he been watched by a packed full restaurant.

“Come on Louise, hurry up.” He grumbled. She’d gone to the bathroom forever ago. He did not want to be here alone when his date arrived. He took a careful sip of the glass of wine before him, instantly puckering at the bitterness. “Disgusting.”  Why had he ordered wine? He didn’t even like wine.

The entry doors to the restaurant opened and Dan saw PJ from his peripheral.

“What the? Peej, what are you doing here?” Dan called to his friend, furrowing his brows. PJ shook his head, smiling and waving before backing back outside. Dan was just about to get to his feet when the door opened again. Only this time…

“Phil?” Dan breathed out at the site of his flat mate dressed in a nice black suit, almost identical to the one he was wearing. He stood slowly as his friend approached. Phil wrung his hands together and looked from side to side uneasily. “Phil,” Dan smiled. “What are you doing here? Did Louise set you up on a date too?”

“H-hi. A date? Uh, no. Is that why you’re here?” Phi’s eyes widened in surprise.

Dan felt himself bush in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah…”

Phil laughed lightly, cocking his head. “With who?”

Louise appeared behind Dan, resting a hand on Dan’s shoulder and patting it. “You. Phil, you’re Dan’s surprise date. I think you two have a lot to discus, so I’m going to leave. Have fun!” With that Louise swiftly walked past them and out the front doors.

Dan and Phil stood there, jaws dropped, eyes wide for several moments after Louise had disappeared. Slowly, Phil turned toward his friend.

“Well…” He said hesitantly.

“Yeah, well, sit. I guess.” Dan coughed and dropped ungracefully into his chair.

Both sat, they still didn’t look at the other. They’re eyes focused one everything except the person on the other side of the table.

“We have to say something eventually.” Phil said quietly.

“What exactly is happening here?” Dan asked, using frustration as a cover up to face his friend.

“It would be easier if we could ask PJ and Louise but…I think I can guess. I think it has to do with me.” Phil swallowed, anxiety prickling at his palms.

“You?” Dan raised an eyebrow but his shoulders relaxed a little.

“I think this is there way of trying to make me tell you something.” Phil finally forced his eyes upward to meet Dan’s. He could see right through his friend who was trying to appear angry and confused. But his soft eyes told him he was…afraid? “I might have confessed something to PJ a little while ago…”

“Okay…” Dan tensed again. Why was Phil acting weird? Why did he suddenly look so sad?

“I’m afraid though Dan. But I suppose our friends out there won’t let me leave until I confess to you too.”

“You’re freaking me out. Just say it. Please.” Dan demanded.

Phil furrowed his brows at his friend. “I hate when you’re like that.”

“Like what?” Dan said bitterly.

“Defensive. How am I supposed to tell you something with that angry look on your face?” Phil was suddenly very determined to not tell Dan anything. He heard his friend take a deep breath and flickered his gaze back over.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just scared too. I have something I need to tell you too.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “Really? Okay then.”

“No, you first. I’m listening.” Dan rested his elbows on the table and looked Phil dead in the eyes.

“O-okay.” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the words that were about to leave his mouth. His tongue was dry and heavy and he was surprised when the words came out coherent at all. “I really like you Dan. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Dan remained still and quiet for several moments. He wanted to be sure Phil was done speaking. It seemed he was by the way he hung his head and played with the napkin on the table.

“Like me as in…I’m your best friend?” Dan asked carefully.  

“No. I mean, yes. But no. You are my best friend but I’ve liked as you as more than that for a long time.”

“How long?” Dan pushed. His heart beating nervously but now for completely different reasons.

Phil laughed lightly. “I don’t know exactly. A few years…maybe more.” Dan smiled, ducking his head in disbelief. Phil looked up from the table “What? It’s not funny Dan.”

“I know it’s not funny. That’s why I’m laughing. Phil, I confessed to Louise about six years ago that I liked you as way more than a friend.”

Phil perked up at that, sitting straighter and stopping his nervous finger movements. “Are you serious?”

Dan nodded fervently “Yup.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Phil exclaimed, smiling broadly.

“I thought that maybe it would affect out working relationship. I just wasn’t sure how everyone would take it.”

“Our _working_ relationship. You’re insane. That’s the last thing it would affect.”

“Well hey, I’m not the only one to blame here. Why didn’t you say anything all this time?” Dan asked.

Phil’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I didn’t know if you would ever like me like that…I know that you sometimes make comments about other guys being cute but I wasn’t sure. And I doubted it would be me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Sounds like we’ve spent a long time worrying about nothing.” Dan grinned and Phil smiled back at him.

“It seems so. So what now?”

Dan breathed out. “What now? Good question. I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Phil nodded. They were quiet for a moment, letting all this new information sink in. Phil looked down at table, raising an eyebrow when he saw the glass of wine Dan was spinning around between his fingers. “Why on earth did you get a glass of wine?”

Dan looked down at the glass and snorted. “Because I thought I was going on a date and I wanted to be classy.”

“But you hate wine.” Phil pointed out.

“I know! I was trying to impress you! Well not _you_ but you know what I mean.”

“It didn’t work.” Phil laughed. “Also, you didn’t buy _me_ some wine.”

“I didn’t know what the other person would like!” Dan said, defending himself.

“Well, good thing you only have to know what I like.”

Dan grinned, waving his hand in the air to call the waitress over. “Indeed, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request by memory--ghost.tumblr.com "can i request a prompt? a generic dan and phil like each other but they don't know that the other one does but their friends louise and pj do and they set them up and get them all dressed up and dan and phil are just really confused but pj gets phil ready and louise gets dan ready and then they meet up? thanks!!"
> 
> Inspire me! Send in your prompt to phandictioned.tumblr.com


End file.
